NARA SHIKADAI- Sang Pewaris Tahta
by Choi Sang Rim
Summary: Dusianya yang masih 11 tahun,shikadai sudah dicalonkan pamanya untuk meneruskan 'tahta' Kazekage yang diwariskan secara turun temurun.Hal tersebut menimbulkan pro-kontra,terutama keluarga reka juga menginginkan shikadai meneruskan kepemimpinan ayahnya sebagai pemimpin Klan lu mana yang akan dipilih shikadai?-OOC,OC


**Semua karakter disini adalah milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO, author hanya meminjam.**

 **Maaf jika masih banyak typo, salah penulisan maupun yang lainnya**

 **HAPPY READING**

Hening menyelimuti kelas aburame shino hari ini. Ia sedang menerangkan materi pelajaran yang akan menjadi bahan ujian minggu depan. Salah satu materinya adalah _eksak_ , menurutnya mata pelajaran _eksak_ terutama fisika dan matematika merupakan mata pelajaran yang paling tidak disukai anak didiknya. Terutama anak hokage yang dari tadi entah sudah beberapa kali menguap. Sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat serius memperhatikan. Kecuali…..Ahh..anak shikamaru itu memang tidak jauh dari sifat sang ayah dulu. Selalu tertidur di dalam kelas. Tapi nilainya tidak pernah kurang dari 90 kecuali dalam pelajaran tata karma, cucu kazekage ke empat itu masih di bawah rata-rata, sama dengan boruto.

Ditengah pelajaran tiba-tiba pintu ruanganya diketuk. Sontak semua mata tertuju kearah pintu,termasuk shikadai yang terbangun karena mendengar suara pintu kayu tersebut. Shino membuka pintu, dahinya berkerut saat melihat dua orang tamu dihadapannya, satu orang shinobi berseragam jounin sama seperti dirinya dan satu lagi….shinobi suna? Untuk apa shinobi suna datang kemari? Tapi pertanyaan itu tidak bertahan lama. Ia langsung bisa menangkap jika ada shinobi suna sampai datang kemari maka itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan shikadai yang tak lain adalah keponakan 'emas' kazekage.

"Ada apa?" Tanya shino

" Kami kesini untuk menjemput boruto dan juga shikadai"

"Tapi kami sedang dalam pelajaran, 1 jam lagi istirahat, kalian bisa menjemputnya saat istirahat" Ucap shino tenang namun tegas

"Hokage dan Kazekage sudah menuggu diluar" sahut shinobi suna

Shino melipat kedua tangannya. Ia tidak suka situasi seperti ini. Jika ia membiarkan shikadai dan boruto ijin keluar kelas lebih awal, itu pasti membuat teman-teman yang lainnya iri. Dia tidak mau dianggap meng-anak emaskan boruto dan shikadai. Tapi jika tidak….., masalahnya hokage dan kazekage bahkan sudah menunggu kedua bocah itu diluar sekolah. Apakah ada hal penting yang sampai membuat hokage dan kazekage sampai menjemput mereka berdua

" Hokage dan kazekage akan melakukan kunjungan ke wilayah perbatasan satu jam lagi, sebelum itu mereka ingin bertemu dengan keduanya"

Shino terdiam mendengar penjelasan rekannya " Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

"Shikadai, boruto" Shino menoleh kearah dua bocah tersebut. Diikuti mata anak yang lainnya " Bawalah tas kalian, kalian bisa pulang duluan, ayah dan paman kalian sudah menunggu diluar" katanya tenang.

Shikadai dan boruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ada apa ini? Batin mereka. Jarang-jarang kedua orang terpenting di aliansi shinobi itu menjemput mereka apalagi ditengah pelajaran seperti ini. Sebenarnya ini anugrah bagi mereka berdua yang sedari tadi ingin segera pulang untuk tidur siang. Kedua bocah tersebut melihat 2 orang shinobi berdiri diambang pintu untuk menjemput mereka dengan seragam yang berbeda. Namun mereka tahu kalau kedua orang tersebut adalah pengawal hokage dan satu lagi kazekage.

Mereka berdua mengambil tas dan berjalan keluar. Namun tatapan iri terlihat dari teman-teman sekelas mereka. Terlebih lagi anak-anak yang tidak mengenal mereka secara dekat.

" _Huhh…mentang-mentang anak hokage"_

" _Iya…mentang-mentang mereka dari keluarga terhormat, bisa seenaknya"_

" _Lihat betapa manjanya anak hokage dan keponakan kazekage itu, begitu saja minta jemput"_

" _Apa-apaan ini, tidak adil…mentang-mentang mereka anak emas"_

" _Hei apa kau tidak dengar kabar itu? jika shikadai adalah calon kazekage"_

" _benarkah?..enak sekali dia, menjadi kage tanpa harus kerja keras"_

Itulah beberapa kalimat dengan nada sindiran yang hinggap di kedua telinga anak tersebut. Shikadai dan boruto sudah mempedulikannya, mereka sudah kebal dengan sindiran-sindiran seperti itu. Namun dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam, shikadai meresa resah. Ia tidak ingin cap sebagai keponakan 'emas' kazekage atau pewaris 'tahta' kazekage atau sebagai nya. Ia bahkan lebih suka dipanggil pemalas dari pada dua sebutan tadi. Begitupula boruto, ia sebenarnya malas jika ada yang memanggilnya anak hokage. Ayahnya adalah ayahnya, ia tidak peduli jika dia adalah hokage. Berbeda dengan shikadai yang di 'gadang-gadang' sebagai penerus pamannya sebagai kazekage, boruto tidak berkeinnginan untuk menjadi hokage.

" Shikadai, boruto sebagai ganti karena kalian tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini maka aku memberikan tugas pada kalian. Kerjakan buku paket A halaman 20-25"

"APPAA?!" Boruto setengah berteriak

"Dikumpulkan besok"

Boruto semakin melotot. Sedangkan shikadai tenang saja, ia menyikut lengan boruto sembari tersenyum. Boruto menangkap senyum shikadai _' Serahkan saja padaku'_

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya shikadai

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin mengajak kalian makan siang" jawab gaara

"Hah?" shikadai dan boruto bersamaan

"Ayolah…kita tidak punya banyak waktu!"Seru naruto semangat "Kita ke ramen ichiraku"

"Hahh..hanya itu saja?" Tanya boruto

"Ehh?...memangnya kenapa?" Tanya naruto

"Tidak…hanya kami mendapat tugas dua kali lipatkarena keluar kelas sebelum jam istirahat" jawab shikadai cuek

" Maaf kalau begitu, aku akan membantu kalian mengerjakannya nanti" jawab gaara

"Tidak perlu…aku sudah mengerjakannya"

"Ehh?" boruto mengerutkan dahinya "Kapan?"

"Seminggu setelah aku mendapat buku itu diawal tahun" jawabnya malas

"HHHIIIIEEEEEE!" Boruto dan naruto bersamaan. Sedangkan pamannya tersenyum.

"Ayo paman, aku lapar" ajak shikadai. Diikuti anggukan pamannya

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju keramaian kota. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka, bahkan tidak sedikit warga yang menundukkan kepala untuk memberi hormat pada hokage dan kazekage. Boruto dan shikadai yang berjalan didepan mereka berdua berjalan cuek, mereka tak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan orang-orang. Ini bukan yang pertama bagi bahkan pernah berjalan bersama pamannya di suna hingga mendapatkan beberapa tatapan tajam para penduduk suna. Mereka pun sampai di Ramen Ichiraku yang hari ini tidak begitu ramai. Pemilik kedai ini sengaja sudah mempersiapkan meja khusus untuk hokage dan kazekage.

"Ahhhh….sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan disini" kata naruto sembari memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Begitu juga boruto yang terlihat sama dengan ayahnya

Namun shikadai berbeda. Entah mengapa berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya kini yang menyebabkan nafsu makannya menurun. Ia mengaduk-aduk mie nya sembari menatap keluar jendela melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang. Yaa…orang-orang. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali orang-orang sekitarnya yang memandangnya sedikit berbeda. Padahal mereka sudah mengenal lama shikadai. Yaa mereka bersikap demikian setelah kabar itu telah sampai ke telinga penduduk konoha. Yaa kabar yang sebenarnya masih menjadi 'kepusingan' sendiri baginya

Kejadian itu terjadi sebulan yang lalu, saat ia bertandang ke Suna. Ia datang di jemput oleh Anbu Suna, yaa anbu…..Anbu yang seharusnnya menjalankan misi-misi rahasia kenegaraan, sekarang justru menjemput bocah berusia 11 tahun. Sungguh ironis! Tapi itu karena gaara ingin yang terbaik bagi keponakannya, ia tak ingin terjadi apapun pada shikadai. Disana ia selalu bersama pamannya bahkan sampai urusan negara sekalipun, shikadai ikut. Penduduk Suna pun berspekulasi jika keponakan kesayangan kazekagenya itu akan menjadi penerusnya kelak. Bagaimanapun juga sampai detik ini, suna masih memegang tradisi _'Garis Keturunan Kazekage'_ yang mana posisi seorang kazekage diwariskan secara turun temurun. Dan sialnya lagi, kedua pamannya belum juga berkeluarga dan alhasil mau-tidak-mau Shikadai menajdi pewaris 'tahta' kazekage satu- satunya.

"merepotkan" gumamnya pelan

Ia juga ingat, saat di suna, di atap gedung kazekage pamannya pernah berkata _"Aku berharap kelak, kau yang akan menjadi penerusku."_ Menjadi kazekage tak pernah terpikir olehnya. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang suna selain gurun pasir. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjadi kazekage? Ini gila! Pikirnya. Pamannya bahkan sudah memasukan namanya ke dalam daftar-calon-kazekage diurutan pertama yang telah diajukan pada tetua Suna. Gila! Bahkan diumurku yang masih 11 tahun. Kabar tersebut kemudian tersebar ke penduduk Suna dengan berbagai bumbu didalamnya. Tak sampai disitu, saat ia pulang dari Suna, kabar itu telah lebih dulu datang daripada dirinya. Alhasil ia menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang disana.

"Kau kenapa shikadai?" pertanyaan paman membuyarkan lamunan shikadai

"Ahh…tidak ada paman"

Tapi gaara menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres dari keponakannya. Laki-laki yang 99% mirip kakak iparnya itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Kegundahan shikadai juga tertangkap oleh mata biru boruto. Bahkan anak hokage itu sudah menangkap sinyal keganjilan pada diri shikadai sejak mereka keluar dari akademi tadi. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya mengapa tapi karna ada ayah dan kazekage, niat itu ia urungkan.

"Shikadai, kami akan ke perbatasan konoha nanti, kami akan mengunjungi perkampungan kecil disana yang membudidayakan tanaman herbal untuk di ekspor ke Suna. Dan kebetulan disana ada pemandian air panas. Kau mau ikut?" ajak gaara

" Tidak paman, aku sedang malas pergi"

"Hmm…baiklah"

* * *

"Aku pulang"

"selamat datang" jawab temari melongok dari pintu dapur

Shikadai berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak mempeduikan pandangan ibunya yang menatapnya heran. Temari merasa anaknya sedikit diam hari ini dan juga murung. Ada apa sebenarnya? Jarang-jarang anaknya bersikap demikian. Biasanya anak itu langsung menguap dan berkata "Ibu makan" atau "Ibu aku mau tidur, jangan diganggu" . Tapi hari ini dia hanya terdiam. Tidak berkata apa-apa untuk menyapa ibunya. Apa dia ada masalah? Pikir temari

Shiadai menjatuhkan tubuhnya terlentang di ranjang. Matanya menatap lurus langit-langit kamar. Dia sebenarnya bingung memikirkan apa, tapi rasanya ia sangat gundah. Jika ayahnya ada, mungkin ia sudah mencurahkan kegundahan hatinya. Ia mengambil handphone miliknya. Jempolnya ia sudah siapkan untuk memencet angka 1 yang akan tersambung langsung dengan sang ayah. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan. Ia bukan boruto, ia tidak akan mengganggu waktu kerja sang ayah yang sama sibuknya dengan hokage. Ia mengadahkan kembali matanya ke langit-langit kamar dan tanpa ia sadar matanya sudah terpejam.

* * *

Naruto dan Gaara menyantap kudapan ringan yang disediakan oleh tempat pemandian air panas yang mereka datangi. Setelah urusan mereka selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke pemandian air panas. Sangat cocok untuk merenggangkan otot-otot mereka yang sudah menegang. Naruto sangat menikmati santapannya namun tidak dengan gaara, ia hanya menyeruput ocha tanpa menyantap makanan yang dihidangkan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku memikirkan shikadai"

"Ehh?" naruto mengerutkan dahi " Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah…aku merasa shikadai sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Shikadai adalah anak yang cuek, ia tidak pernah memperdulikan jika ia sudah memikirkan sesuatu, itu pastilah sesuatu yang penting"

"hhmmmm"naruto melipat tangannya kedepan "hmm..gaara boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?"

Gaara mengangguk

"Apa kabar itu benar?"

"Kabar"

"Yaa…aku mendengarnya dari shikamaru, jika shikadai sudah kau calonkan sebagai penerusmu pada tetua suna"

Gaara mengangguk "Suna dan konoha memiliki tradisi berbeda dalam memilih kage. Suna sangat menjaga tradisi mereka dengan terus mempertahankan garis keturunan kage yang diwariskan turun temurun dari kakek buyutku. Dan tradisi itu sebisa mungkin dipertahankan sampai kapanpun."

"Jadi? "

"Aku dan kankurou belum berkeluarga,jadi shikadai adalah pilihan satu-satunya untuk meneruskan garis keturunan kazekage ini" jawab gaara " Sedikit memaksa memang tapi jika tidak begitu, garis keluarga kami akan habis "

"Tapi…shikadai berasal dari klan Nara, apa dia bisa? Lagipula dia bukan berasal dari Suna "

"Itulah yang sedang aku usahakan, aku berusaha agar shikadai mendapatkan apa yang menjadi hak-nya. Tidak peduli apapun klan-nya, dia masih tetap keturunan keluarga kami. Dan dia berhak menjadi penurusku" ujar gaara tenang

"Tapi, kenapa secepat ini? Lagipula dia masih sangat kecil. Apa tidak apa-apa? Apa kau yakin shikamaru setuju?" Tanya naruto memberondong " Kau harus ingat gaara, jika shikadai juga merupakan penerus satu-satunya sebagai pemimpin klan-Nara yang diwariskan oleh kakek shikamaru secara turun temurun. Dan kau juga harus tahu, klan-Nara merupakan salah satu klan terpandang dan terbaik di Konoha. Aku yakin, mereka tidak akan dengan mudahnya melepas shikadai untuk pindah ke Suna, apalagi secara hukum pernikahan dia harus mengikuti marga sang ayah"

Gaara terdiam sejenak "Aku tahu itu" katanya singkat "Aku tidak akan memaksa shikadai untuk menjadi penerusku tapi….aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, shikadai adalah penerus keluarga kami satu-satunya.."

"Heii…kau dan kankurou belum menikah, kalau kalian menikah pasti akan memiliki keturunan"

"Itu terlalu lama jika menungguku dan kankurou menikah"

"Ehh?" Naruto mengerutkan keninnya

"Aku berncana jika 3 atau 4 tahun lagi mungkin aku akan pensiun"

BBYYYYYYUUHHH….Naruto menyemburkan minumannya ke depan saking kagetnya mendengar pernyataan gaara hingga membuatnya tersedak. Naruto menepuk-nepuk dadanya "KK….KKAAUU BERCANDA KAN GAARAA?" Tanya naruto setengah berteriak

Gaara menyeruput ochanya dengan tenang. Setelah cukup, ia meletakkan sisa ochanya di meja dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia melihat wajah naruto yang penuh pertanyaan dan pensaran " Aku sudah menghabiskan setengah hidupku untuk menjadi kazekage, dan aku rasa sudah waktunnya untukku turun tahta"

* * *

 **Esoknya di kediaman keluarga Nara….**

"Shikamaru, aku sudah mendengar kabar burung yang beredar di konoha akhir-akhir ini" Nara Ensui

"Ini soal putramu…shikadai" Nara Itsuki

Temari dan shikamaru saling melirik. Mereka sepertinya tahu arah pembicaraan dari para sesepuh klan -Nara tersebut. Ini pasti soal pencalonan shikadai menjadi kazekage yang kabar burungnya terdengar hingga konoha.

" Apa benar shikadai dicalonkan sebagai kazekage?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas

" Iya, tapi itu diluar kendaliku paman " jawabnya tenang

"Luar kendali bagaimana?" Tanya paman Ensui dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, membuat shikamaru dan temari terhenyak " Kau harus tahu shikamaru, shikadai adalah anggota klan nara- penerus kepemimpinan klan nara, bagaimana mungkin dia menjadi kazekage? "

"Dengar paman, aku tidak bisa dengan mudahnya menyuruh gaara untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut, itu bukan wilayahku, meskipun dia adik iparku tapi dia tetap seorang kazekage, aku harus menghormati apapun keputusannya " ujar shikamaru mencoba setenang mungkin " Suna punya peraturan sendiri dalam memilih kage. Kazekage yang dipilih berdasar garis keturunan kage yang kebetulan adalah keluarga dari istriku. Gaara dan kankurou belum berkeluarga dan memiliki keturunan, oleh karena itu shikadai adalah penerus satu-satunya keluarga kazekage, jika tidak garis keturunan kage akan terputus "

"Lalu memangnya kenapa jika terputus?"

"Kenapa? Suna sangat memegang teguh tradisi. Selama mereka masih memiliki keturunan langsung dari kazekage, maka mereka tidak akan memilih calon lain" sahut temari sedikit geram

"Tapi ini berbeda temari, shikadai adalah shinobi konoha dan dia merupakan klan-Nara. Dan kau juga harus ingat jika dia juga penerus satu-satunya yang akan memimpin klan dari suamimu, itu juga diwariskan secara turun-temurun. Lagipula sekarang kau ini juga klan nara sharusnya blaablaablaa…."

Temari menggeram kesal. Ia bersumpah, jika suaminya tak ada disampingnya, kedua orang tua yang ada dihadapannya ini pasti ia sudah terbangkan ke kirigakure. Secara tidak langsung orang tua ini meremehkan Suna, kampung halamannya dan keluaraganya. Kalau bukan karena ia menciantai shikamaru, ia tidak mungkin duduk manis berbicara dengan keluarga suaminya secara baik-baik. Shikamaru yang mengetahui reaksi temari menyenggol sedikit tangan istrinya yang telihat kesal. Mengetahui kode dari suaminya, temari kemudian melembut.

Ditengah perseteruan tersebut, mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang laki-laki kecil yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Raut wajahnya terlihat amat kesal. Tangan kanannya ia kepal, matanya menatap lurus tajam.

"Kau harus berbicara dengan adikmu temari, kalau shikadai….; "

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Sebuh suara keras tiba-tiba muncul ditengah pembicaraan panas tersebut. Mereka menoleh kaget mendapati shikadai berdiri disana " AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI!"

"Shikadai pelankan suaramu, itu tidak sopan!" titah temari pelan namun tegas

Tapi shikadai tidak menghiraukan " DENGAR! AKU TIDAK PEDULI LAGI!...AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI KAZEKAGE ATAU PENENRUS AYAHKU ATAU APALAH. AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI SEMUA ITU!"

"Shikadai!" panggil temari tegas

"DAN BERHENTI MEMBUAT KEPUTUSAN DALAM HIDUPKU!" Bentak shikadai dengan mata tajamnya. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya

"Shikadai!" temari baru akan beranjak dari duduknya untuk menyusul putranya tapi dicegah oleh shikamaru. Suaminya itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Temari akhirnya menurut.

" maafkan perilaku shikadai yang kurang sopan tadi" kata shikamaru memecah keheningan

JJEEEDDEEERR…terdengar suara pintu dibanting. Yaap…Shikadai pasti sedang membanting pintu kamarnya. Temari mendelik tajam kearah suara tersebut.

"Kami juga minta maaf shikamaru, kami tidak bermaksud menyudutkan shikadai. Kami hanya tidak ingin kehilangan anggota klan kami"

"Kalian tidak akan kehilangan shikadai. Percayalah" jawab shikamaru

"Kalau begitu kami undur pamit"

"Ahh baiklah…." Shikamaru, temari dan kedua orang tamunya beranjak. Shikamaru mengantar kedua tamunya hingga pintu depan. Sedangkan temari sudah berbelok menuju tangga rumah mereka.

" Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya paman"

"Tidak apa shikamaru" jawab paman ensui. Sebelum pergi,ia menoleh pada kemenakannya "itulah akibatnya jika kau menikah dengan perempuan Suna"

Kalimat terakhir pamannya bagaikan sayatan tajam bagi shikamaru. Bahkan hingga saat ini klan-nya sendiri belum sepenuhnya menerima temari. Para tetua klan-Nara berharap , shikamaru menikah dengan perempuan klan Nara, seperti yang dilakukan ayahnnya. Hal ini untuk menjaga kemurnian klan mereka yang dulu hampir punah. Atau minmal menikah dengan perempuan konoha atau salah satu dari klan yamanaka atau akimichi. Namun takdir berkata lain, ia menikahi perempuan suna yang merupakan putri dari Kazekage ke 4 dan kakak dari Kazekage ke 5.

"SHIKADAI BUKA PINTUNYA!" Teriak temari dari luar kamar shikadai "BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU IBU AKAN MENERBANGKANNYA"

Taka ada jawaban…

"SHIKADAI!...BUKA PINTU DAN CEPAT KELUAR! ATAU IBU AKAN MENGIRIMMU KE SUNA!" Ancam temari

"KIRIM SAJA AKU KE SUNA!" Jawab shikadai tak kalah dari sang ibu

"SHIKADAI!"Temari sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya. Ia akan membuka engsel pintu shikadai, tapi tangan suaminya tiba-tiba dengan cepat memegang tangan temari.

"Biar aku yang bicara dengan shikadai" sahut shikamaru

Temari melipat tangannya ke dada "Kau terlalu memanjakan shikadai" Ia pun melangkah pergi dengan kesal "Ayah dan anak sama saja" gumamnya

Shikamaru mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya " Shikadai, bisa kita bicara?"

"Aku tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun yahh…aku mau sendiri" sahutnya dari dalam kamar

"Baiklah…ayah akan menunggu sampai kau mau berbicara dengan ayah"

Shikadai membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Ini adalah puncak kekesalannya yang selama ini ia pendam. Selama ini ia mencoba untuk menjadi dewasa dengan memahami situasi dalam keluarganya. Ia berusaha mengerti kenapa ia harus menjadi kazekage. Dan ia juga berusaha mengerti mengapa ia harus meneruskan tugas ayahnya sebagai pemimpin klan nara. Namun sejenius-jenius nya shikadai untuk mengerti semua itu, ia tetaplah bocah 11 tahun. Ia merasa banyak tekanan hebat dari banyak pihak yang membuat pikirannya terbebani. Kedua keluarganya mengharapkan ia meneruskan kepemimpinan yang diwariskan turun temurun, entah itu di Suna atau di Klan-Nara sendiri. Dua pilihan yang sebenarnya tidak ia inginkan sama sekali. Pikirannya kalut saat ini, air matanya tanpa sadar menetes membasahi bantalnya.

Ia menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Ia tidak ingin dunia tahu kalau ia menangis. Cengeng sekali! Ia benci situasi seperti ini. Ibunnya selalu bilang _"Jangan jadi laki-laki cengeng!"_ dan sekarang ia menangis bahkan sesegukkan. Ia menangis untuk hal seperti ini? Paman kankurou pasti sudah menertawakannya _"Kau harus jadi pria yang tangguh shikadai!"_ katanya saat ia masih kecil. _"Seorang laki-laki sejati harus berani mengambil keputusan besar dalam hidupnya"_ nasihat paman Gaara yang selalu ia ingat. Shikadai mencoba tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, ia hanya butuh mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Tanpa disadari ia tertidur dan ketika terbangun hari sudah gelap.

"Kau sudah bangun shikadai?"

Suara bariton itu mengagetkan shikadai. Buru-buru ia menoleh.

"Ayah?" Matanya membulat melihat ayahnya yang duduk dipinggir ranjangnya "Apa ayah sudah lama disini?

"Yaa…sejak kau tidur" jawab shikamaru apa adanya. Shikadai tidak perlu bertanya, bagaimana ayahnya bisa masuk padahal pintunya dikunci? Itu pertanyaan konnyol untuk shinobi sekelas ayahnya. "Ayah tak mungkin meninggalkanmu dengan keadaan kacau seperti tadi"

Shikadai diam menatap ayahya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia kemudian duduk bersila diranjang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku tahu ayah marah padaku, jadi kalau ayah mau marah, marah-lah!...Tidak apa, aku akan menerima apapun hukumannya" kata shikadai angkuh

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil _"Dia benar-benar angkuh seperti temari"_ batinnya. Ia menepuk kepala shikadai membuatnya sedikit terkejut "Ayah memang marah padamu karena kau sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada kakek-kakekmu"

"Mereka bukan kakekku, kakekku hanya Nara Shikaku dan kakek Rasa" jawab shikadai

"Mereka tetap keluargamu shikadai dan kau harus menghormatinya. Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu bersikap tidak sopan kepada orang tua"

Shikadai terdiam sejenak " Aku minta maaf kalau tadi aku bersikap tidak sopan, aku hanya kesal . Itu saja" jawabnya kemudian membuang muka

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang " Ayah juga minta maaf" ia mengelus kepala putranya

"Ehh?" shikadai menoleh bingung kearah ayahnya " Kenapa ayah minta maaf?"

"Karena ayah sudah menyeretmu dalam situasi tidak enak seperti ini" jawab shikamaru "Seharusnya belum saatnya kau memikirkan hal rumit begini"

" Ayah tidak perlu minta maaf, ini bukan salah ayah" sahut shikadai cuek

Shikamaru tersenyum. _" Kau rupannya sudah besar sekarang"_ batinnya bangga. Melihat shikadai, membuatnya melihat dirinya dicermin saat usianya masih 11 tahun. Shikamaru kecil tak pernah memiliki beban berarti diumurnya yang kesebelas, hidupnya diisi bermain shogi dengan ayahnya dan juga tidur. Tapi sekarang lihatlah shikadai, di umurnya yang masih 11 tahun, ia harus dibebani dengan pilihan sulit, yang sebenarnya belum saatnya untuk ia memikirkan hal tersebut. Dan tentu saja hal itu mengakibatkan emosinya sedikit terguncang. Lalu kenapa dirinya tidak menyadari keadaan putranya yang seperti ini? Kemana saja dirinya? Shikamaru meruntuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau sampai mendiang ayahnya tahu ia memperlakukan cucunya seperti ini shikamaru pasti sudah disemprot habis-habisan.

"Shikadai"

"Hnn?"

"Apa cita-citamu?"

"Cita-cita?" ulang shikadai

Shikamaru mengangguk "Kau bilang kalau kau tidak mau menajdi kazekage maupun pemimpin klan-Nara, kalau begitu kau mau menjadi apa?"

Shikadai terlihat sedang berpikir "Hmmmmm…..entahlah ayah, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, aku hanya ingin jadi Shinobi yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak lebih"

Shikamaru tertawa…

"Kenapa ayah tertawa? Apa menjadi shinobi yang biasa-biasa saja itu menyedihkan?" Tanya shikadai tajam

"Cukup menyedihkan jika kau sendiri punya 2 pilihan yang besar dalam hidupmu" jawab shikamaru membuat shikadai sebal "Ada banyak orang di Suna yang menginginkan posisimu saat ini. Dan juga jika ayah meninggal nanti, kau yang akan menggantikan posisi ayah sebagai penerus klan-Nara"

"Ayah ini bicara apa?!" Shikadai sudah mulai tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ayahnya

"Kau galak sekali seperti ibumu" sahut shikamaru. Tapi shikadai malah membuang mukannya. Melihat mood anaknya memburuk, ia mulai mencoba mencairkan suasana "Hei shikadai, apa kau tahu cita-cita ayah dulu?"

"Hah?" shikadai menoleh pada ayahnya. Ia mulai tertarik " Menjadi penasihat hokage? Menjadi pemimpin klan-Nara?" tebaknya

Shikamaru menggeleng " Pada seusiamu ayah bercita-cita ingin menjadi shinobi yang biasa saja dengan pendapatan yang cukup, menikah dengan wanita yang tidak cantik maupun tidak jelek, mempunyai 2 anak, yang pertama perempuan dan yang kedua laki-laki. Setelah anak perempuan menikah dan anak laki-laki menjadi shinobi yang hebat, ayah ingin pensiun, menjadi petani dan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain shogi"

Shikadai terkikik mendengar crerita sang ayah….

"Ada yang lucu dengan cita-cita ayah?"

"Cukup lucu untuk seorang shinobi yang memiliki IQ diatas 200 "jawab shikadai "Menjadi petani? Apa ayah ingin mempermalukan klan-Nara?"

" _Anak ini benar-benar bermulut api seperti ibunya…"_ Runtuk shikamaru dalam hati " Dan sekarang lihatlah ayah. Apa ayah mempunyai istri yang tidak cantik maupun tidak jelek? Atau apa ayah menjadi shinobi biasa-biasa saja?"

Shikadai terdiam menatap ayahnya dalam "Tentu saja tidak" jawabnya tegas "Ibu adalah wanita Suna yang cantik dan pintar. Dan tentu saja ayah bukan shinobi biasa, ayah adalah seorang penasihat hokage "

" Yaa kau benar dan itu semua diluar cita-cita dan rencana hidup ayah" sambung shikamaru " Kau tidak akan tahu takdir yang akan menantimu shikadai"

Shikadai mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata ayahnya. Shikamaru yang melihat kebingungan jagoan kecilnya hanya tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut hitam putranya " Dengar shikadai, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok. Kau bisa saja menjadi kazekage atau pemimpin klan-Nara atau mungkin seperti cita-citamu menjadi shinobi yang biasa-biasa saja" jelas shikamaru " Jalan ninjamu masih panjang, kau masih harus banyak belajar. Dan ayah yakin, pada saatnya nanti, kau akan menemukan takdirmu sendiri"

"Apa ayah bahagia?"

"Hah?..kenapa kau Tanya seperti itu?"

"Cita-cita ayah tidak ada yang tercapai"

"Apa menurutmu ayah terlihat tidak bahagia?"

Shikadai mengangkat kedua bahunya "Ayah sering bertengkar dengan ibu, ayah juga kadang mengeluh tentang pekerjaan ayah yang merepotkan dan…." Shikadai menggantung kalimatnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu " Ayah menginginkan seorang putri, tapi ternyata aku yang lahir"

Shikamaru mengangkat dagu shikadai yang tertunduk " Kau dan ibumu adalah kebahagian terbesar dalam hidup ayah" jelas sang ayah yang membuat emerald hijau putranya berbinar " Jadi jangan pernah berpikir jika ayah tidak bahagia"

Shikadai mengangguk. Ia selalu lebih tenang jika berbicara dengan sang ayah. Ayahnya tak pernah marah maupun berbicara leras padanya, sangat berbeda dengan ibunya yang hampir setiap hari memarahinya. Saat ia kecil, shikadai selalu bersembunyi dibalik punggung sang ayah jika sedang dimarahi ibunya. Tapi sekarang, ayahnya sangat sibuk dan jarang ada dirumah maka shikadai tidak bisa lagi bersembunyi dibalik punggung ayahnya.

" Dan apapun pilihanmu nanti, ayah akan mendukungmu" ujar shikamaru lembut " Mau jadi apapun dirimu, bahkan jika kau menjadi kazekage dan meninggalkan konoha, ingatlah satu hal shikadai…" shikamaru berhenti sebentar menatap putranya" Kau tetaplah putraku dan aku selalu bangga padamu, shikadai"

Shikadai tersenyum " Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku tetaplah Nara Shikadai, anak ayah" Ia pun memeluk sang ayah. Hal yang sudah 3 tahun terakhir ini tidak pernah ia lakukan. Memeluk ayahnya sendiri. Ternyata ia sangat merindukan ayahnya.

" _Aku sangat sayang ayah"_ Gumam shikadai dalam hati

 **END**


End file.
